The Portal
by Phinibella Love
Summary: I had a ccrraaazzyy dream. When i woke up, I was in the world of Phineas and Ferb!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello people of fan fiction! My sister (IzzieGS) inspired me to join the fan fiction world. Sorry this chapter is so short I crossed out a lot. The next chapter is going to have co-hosts I don't feel like typing all that. Hope you like the story.**

My three friends and I were swimming and appeared in the middle of the ocean I looked down I had scales, but only on my legs. OMG! I was a-a-a-a mermaid. Then I woke up to reality and my friend Red and I were at her house. "I had such a weird dream." I told her when she woke. After I told her my dream it went pitch black. When I woke up I thought "Another really weird dream." And in less than two seconds you would not believe who I saw. Phineas and Ferb and the rest of the gang. OMG! I slapped myself in the face to see if I was asleep. "Ooooouuuuccchhhh!"I yelled very loudly.

" Why did you just do that?" asked Phineas.

"Oh me hitting my own head."

"Yes."

"Because I thought it was a dream."

"Why would it be a dream?"

I tried to think of an answer. I didn't want to tell him he was on a T.V show. I hate lying.

"You're on a T.V show. Oh wait uh"

"Really." Said Candace while putting on lipstick at the same time.

"Yah but not right now. You are in my story."

"Don't break the fourth wall!" Red screamed at me.

I pretended to start crying. "Weep weep cry cry"

"Oh don't start crying! You're gonna make me cry."

"Ha ha fooled you!"

She didn't say anything but I could tell she was thinking you are a jerk.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you mad."

"Got you back!"

"Can you two please stop fighting." Said Isabella.

Wow I cant believe I forget PHINEAS and FERB and all the rest of them were in my house.

" Earth to person I don't know the name of." Addison said to me with a weird look on her cartoon face.

"Oh my name is Kim." I told her, "and your name is Addison.

"How did you know that?"

"You are on a T.V show."

I had written FERB on my hand.

Red looked and me like I was Justin Bieber.

"What?" I was confused.

Two seconds later I was in a room with Red.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Why did you think I was going to kill you?"

"You dragged me into a dark room!"

"Oh you're right."

"Thank you!"

**Ok that is the first chapter! It is completed! Yippee! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello! I got my two co-hosts. They are Phineas and Red! You remember Red right?**

**Phineas- I am in so many stories!**

**Red- yah so?**

**Phineas- that makes me better then you.**

**Red- that's it you're going down. **

**(Red and Phineas fight with words.)**

**Me- you guys are acting like children.**

**Time for the chapter.**

"Hello my friend Ferb." I said to Ferb on the way to school.

Ferb blinks.

"Why don't you talk?"

Then all of a sudden Ferb starts saying all these big words.

"Ok it was better when you didn't talk."

Then 1minute later I heard my name. It was Phineas calling me and Ferb to their table.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked Phineas.

Isabella rolls her eyes.

"Nothing." Said Phineas.

"Hey do you think kids will ask who me and Kim are?" Red asked Addison.

"No one will care." She answered.

"Oh good."

"Who are those kids?" asked Irving.

"You said no one would care!" said Red.

"Oh I don't care a penny about you, just who you are."

"Thanks I guess."

"Hey Ferb I lost the lock of your hair. Can I have another?"

"Irving you're a stalker." Gretchen told him.

"Sorry you don't like my hobby. Maybe I don't like your hobby."

"How could you not like fireside girls it's awesome."

"Can you two stop fighting!"I screamed at them both.

''Irving you're just jealous."

"I am not."

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Can you two stop before you get in a fist fight."

"Fine I won't act like a child." Said Gretchen.

"Oh Gretchen it was your fault this fight started." Said Irving.

"You trying to pick a fight!" yelled Gretchen.

"No."

"That's what I thought."

**That is 2 chapters! Who new Gretchen could be so mean? She's an angel on the show and not in my story. review hope you liked it… **

**CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello people of the internet! I haven't written in a while but here I am writing now. I read a story and found out my chapters are really short. So I decided to fix that. Actually I was writing a chapter and forgot to make different chapters. On with the story.**

The next week…

I was at Isabella's house with Red when a dog a tiny dog my dog ran in and tried to bite Pinky.

Pinky tries to bite her back.

"Pinky stop!"Isabella kept yelling.

"Snickers your better than this!"Is what I kept yelling.

Then about a milla-second later Pinky or agent C went into the wall.

Me and Red knew where she was but no one else did.

We followed her and hid behind her chair.

When she finally came back from Professor Poofenplots she told the person my sweet sweet Snickers might be evil evil evil.

"How does she talk?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Said Red looking mad at me.

"Sorry I brought it up."

Me and Red ran out of the agency and ran into the yard.

"Where were you two?" Asked Phineas.

"REALLY!" I yelled at Phineas. "You notice that but anyone ever singing."

"When did you sing?"

Before I could answer someone appeared and started singing,

"Dooby dooby do ba

Dooby Dooby do ba." And she disappeared.

"Was that my sister?" I asked.

"Again where were you guys?" Asked FERB.

"OMG!" Said Phineas." You talked!"

"Never mind about the singing." I said. "Hey where's Snickers?"

"Snickers is a secret agent!" Red told me.

"Wow where did you that memo." I told her.

Nobody even noticed.

"Are you people deaf?"

"This never happens in real life." I told Red.

"DON'T BRAKE THE FOURTH WALL!" Red yelled at me.

"I know this random but lets flashback like there's no tomorrow."

"Ok."

FLASHBACK

"Isn't flashbacking fun." I told Red.

ASLEEP!

"Good morning." I told Red.

"Good 3:00 a.m." She told me in a grumpy mood.

"Sorry I an so awake this morning."

"So I see."

I walked outside 4 gours later and saw Vanessa. She knew me some how.

"What's Ferb short for?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Irving walked up.

"Irving you are on a …"

T.V show." Irving finished for me.

"How did you know?"

"Oh like I don't see the cameras everywhere I go."

"I might love Phineas and Ferb but they're the most oblivious people in the world."

I had to admit they are pretty oblivious.

'Where are they anyway?" I asked Irving. Not both of them Irving.

"I don't know but if I had to guess they will be here in 321."

Phineas and the gang all walked in that second.

"Wow stalker much." I told Irving.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Don't copy Phineas. "Red yelled at him.

"Ok ok I won't be like my idol." Said Irving looking like he was going to cry.

"You are a baby Irving." I told him while rolling my eyes.

"I know I'm obsessed with them. I even have a….."

"Lock of Ferb's hair." I finished for him.

"How did you know that? Are you a stalker to?"

"No you are on a T.V show. You said you knew that."

"I do. That was on an episode. How embarrassing."

"I don't mean to be mean but that is really embarrassing." Said Red.

"Red you are such a jerk sometimes." I told her.

"Yah I know."

"Like right then."

"You are trying to pick a fight." She said.

"No way you are my best friend." Is what I tried to tell her.

She kept saying real friends don't call each other jerks.

Then Red ran at me. Me being a retired secret agent and all missed her. The next thing I knew was I saw Irving in the hospital.

"Sorry Red went all ninja on you and karate kicked you in the chest."

(Crowd laughs)

" Who knew she took karate for 4 years."

"I did." Said Red walking in with a bouquet of flowers and like 15 stuffed animals.

" Red I know you karate kicked him in the chest but he forgives you now right Irving."

" No! did you hear yourself? She karate kicked me in t he chest!"

" I said I was sorry." Said Red sounding like she was the innocent one.

" No you didn't!" Yelled Irving. "You said it was my fault for being in the way of your foot."

" It was your fault."

"OMG! CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING." By the time I finished they looke like they were in love.

"Love you." They were both saying to each other.

I just walked out very slowly and ran to Isabella's house.

"Sorry to barge in but where is Isabella?" I asked her mom.

"In her room." She said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kim a friend of your daughters." I answered.

"Isabella!" I yelled so loud I think I killed Pinky.

" I think you killed Pinky!" Yelled Isabella.

Yip yip yip.

"Wait no she's alive." " We are friends again." Said Isabella.

"Yah."

**I am done with 3 chapters! I don't got anything to say. Review!:) **

**Curse you Perry the platypus.**


End file.
